gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ArticXiongmao
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gregor Clegane 1.png page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) New images Please categorize your new images according to the standards set by other images.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Warning! You haven't categorized and licensed the recent images you've uploaded to the wiki, ignoring our image policy. Consider this your last warning! – The Snow Prince (talk) 13:14, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, I was unaware of this, not to say that is any excuse. It has been completely corrected and I'll license and categorize the images from now on. ArticXiongmao (talk) 13:49, June 9, 2014 (UTC) You keep writing "Vandalism" as "Bandalism". Thank you for warning the Admins about that guy.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:57, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. Don't know what I was thinking. You're the guy, right? He was insulting you all over the wiki 14:48, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Shae I was certain that Varys gave her golden chains when they discussed about her future-life in the Free Cities ("Mhysa"), but it turned out to be diamonds after I watched that scene recently. I can't remember when Tyrion gifted her the golden chains though... which episode was it? – The Snow Prince (talk) 10:14, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Sometime in season 3, after Tyrion is promised to Sansa, but before the wedding. Can't quite place the episode. I'm pretty sure it's "The Bear and the Maiden Fair". Shae's page tells us about the chains but the Season 3 section is an unsourced mess (someone really should sort that out), and Tyrion's page doesn't even mention them. ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:45, June 18, 2014 (UTC) "In the books" Yes, on the "Differences" page, we need to include the phrase "in the books" because out of context, it isn't clear if certain short statements like "The Thenns are not cannibals" refer to their status in the books or in the TV series. The general rule of thumb for dividing material between "Notes" and the "Differences" page, is that the "Differences" page is for stuff book-fans would notice...but a difference will be put into the main episode page's notes if a change is significant enough that it might confuse TV-first viewers. Things like "The Qarth storyline got expanded in the TV series", or "Talisa was Jeyne Westerling in the books but got changed around in the TV version". Similarly, Tyrion's murder of Tywin is the important closing scene of the third novel, all of his past involving Tysha comes to a head with that, and it is quite bizarre that they changed it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 12:11, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the info. And yes, it does belong there, but not in a different sub-section, does it? I re-consolidated it now without losing any information (only details about Tysha's original story, which are told in the link that leads to Tysha's page, after all.) And it's not so bizarre they changed it. They told the story once and alluded two it one time each season from then on; it wouldn't have had the same dramatic impact for the viewer. Even the attentive viewer, who would have known what they were talking about, wouldn't have actually felt the drama exposed in the books. Could've emphasized it in earlier seasons, that's true. Also, I edited the opinion from Westeros.org. I don't know why an opinion fits there (even if it it's from someone notable), but if it does, at least it should reflect what they actually said: they were not "utterly baffled"; they were critical because it eliminated complexity from the scene, and then they said it may have been a good idea to cut it for the TV show. ArticXiongmao (talk) 12:35, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ...Why wouldn't I choose to put it in a separate sub-section? It's important enough that as an Admin-level decision I separated it as a subsection. Yes, this was bizarre. Yes, they were setting it up. Yes, viewers should have been able to remember a simple story he told prominently in Season 1. This entirely changed Tyrion's motivations for killing his own father and I am stunned that you actually think this improved the drama. Yes, I did need to rephrase the note about Westeros.org's review. NO, they did NOT say it was a good idea to cut it: they didn't review the past seasons and seemed to have forgotten that Tyrion actually did explain it within TV season 1, or any of her other subsequent TV mentions in the following seasons. Elio phrased it as "if it had never been mentioned AT ALL before, why introduce it now?" He was in error; it had indeed prominently been introduced before. Indeed, Elio responded to a post I made on the YT video asking about this, and he said: "It removes a great deal of the pathos and tragedy. Some is there still, of course, but it's significantly less powerful than it could have been. Shae, in particular, more than anything.﻿" ...but you then quoted their misunderstanding, out of context, to present it as if they were okay with it? I'm going to restore that sub-section, only updating the Westeros.org stuff. Do not revert it again or edit it in any capacity. You already reverted my Administrator-level edit once before, asking "how can this be a sub-section?"-- according to what rules? The rules I make as an Administrator? Try to alter that section again and I'll give you a temporary ban as a warning.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:35, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Categorize Categorize new images.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:50, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Question Question: I just googled your name; do you run a Tumblr account named "ArticXiongmao", or is it just a coincidence that it has the same name? Because "Xiongmao" means "panda", but "arctic" has a "c" in it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:19, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Artic is a nickname, it does not refer to the adjective. And yes, Xiongmao stands for panda and I was aware of it. I have a couple of Tumblr accounts, one of them is safe for work (lukanieto), and this one isn't, although I don't use it much. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 21:31, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ...are you male or female? Look, the "ArticXiongMao" Tumblr account isn't just "Not safe for work" but "hardcore sex gifs, plot what plot?" -- you can't keep using the same screename for both. It is inappropriate. Can you either change your screename to "Lukanieto" or create a new profile altogether named "Lukanieto"?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:48, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I fail to see how my gender is in any way relevant? But yes, the minute I realized my tumblr had the same name as this account, I thought about changing it, don't worry. Still, those are my personal accounts, I don't see how it's none of your concern. There are no guidelines about this when joining the wiki, as far as I could see, probably because that would be ridiculous and ridiculously prudish. Even if I used my real names for both, I can be an amateur editor for a wiki and have my own tumblr blog with whatever I want on it. But don't worry, we needn't have this discussion; I was going to change it anyway. Done. I've changed the Tumblr address. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 22:14, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I've had bad experiences in the past - admittedly by people who were not you. "Back in the day" years ago, an Admin on wikipedia kept harassing me and other people attempting to work on a set of related articles for a particular TV series. Much later, we gradually realized that the only reason he'd become an Administrator is by diligently making hundreds of edits into the pages of pornographic actresses - nor did he seem to understand that this was something to do in private. It also weirded me out that...he used his real name as his screename, and indeed accused the rest of us for being "bizarre" by not revealing to him our personal names. Now this was like eight years ago, ancient history...but I'm concerned about the stereotype of "this scifi/fantasy show is only popular because horny fanboys like to see the T&A in it". This is not you personally, I've just had some really bad experiences. ::Your writeup about the Arianne Martell situation over on Lukanieto.tumblr was actually spot-on. I hope they're just casting her later. P.S. I've been busy with the new schoolyear starting and yes, our Season articles need a good overhaul - I haven't had time to devote attention to how much or how little we should say in the Season 5 article. Thank you for updating it so much - I'm writing to give you a headsup that I will be going over it soon, but I don't want to offend you for changing the substantive work you've already done on it. It's just the revision process...and you'll probably revise whatever I have to say too. Dear god, what if the ironborn are cut entirely? Madness.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:22, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I didn't know it was that easy to change Tumblr account names. That's fine - just so long as it's not the exact same thing as your username here so it doesn't come up in google-search, etc.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:25, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Do you agree with the Arianne thing? Honestly, I thought you were more of a purist than that. I don't mean to offend at all, by the way. As for your bad experiences, I get that. And I was happy to help out with the Season articles. And no, I won't get offended by changes to the Season 5 articles, obviously. My only strict guideline when editing is that I'm not a fan of too much speculation in the production and adaptation sections, as you may have already seen (IMHO, best to state the facts and possibilities and let people form their own opinions.) —ArticXiongmao (talk) 22:29, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, I meant your analysis was logical...I'd still prefer Arianne; I'd still prefer Willas Tyrell.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:34, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Gotha :) —ArticXiongmao (talk) 22:39, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Article titles The names of articles about characters do not include the character's title.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:32, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Meena Rayann Source of her casting please.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC) What? It's already in the Season 5 page... I don't understand. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 21:25, September 20, 2014 (UTC) That's specifically the problem: you can't just make a sourced statement "Meena Rayann as Meereenese noblewoman" on the Season 5 page....and then not give the citation on the Meen Rayann page itself! When you made the Meena Rayann page you had to fill out these citations. Immediately drop whatever else you're doing and add these citations to every new page you've made. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewPages --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Season 5 character summaries I had an idea but I wanted to run it past you before editing anything because it's a pretty major edit across several pages, on the character summaries and background section of the new major characters for Season 5. There's been some issues with the Dornish characters in terms of what we think we know vs how it was in the book, and also with the High Sparrow ("How much should we spoil, exactly?"). Then I realized... We got official descriptions , along with the Comic Con reveal! So why not use them? I'm thinking particularly about characters such as Doran or the High Sparrow, whose respective official descriptions explain their roles perfectly without spoling anything; Myrcella, whose role in the show so far is summarized perfectly; and Trystane and the Sand Snakes, whose differences with the book counterparts have created some confusion on the Wiki. So my suggestion is to use these official descriptions, pretty much word for word, at least until we get anything more substantial, and use the "In the books" section for whatever differences there seem to be, such as Trystane being the heir or Tyene using daggers (...for some strange reason; I hope they don't turn Tyene and Nym into Obara lookalikes.) Anyway, what do you think? :) —ArticXiongmao (talk) 20:35, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ...Were you too busy updating your pornography Tumblr to bother to check any of the Talk pages in which we already discussed this weeks ago? http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:House_Martell As stated before, even Westeros.org thought that the SDCC casting descriptions were very suspicious to the point that they wrote in to ask HBO to confirm if there had been an error. The casting descriptions given out at the time of SDCC are officially unreliable, and we're waiting for more information. Yes, this means that articles like "Tyene Sand" are half-finished...we are powerless to fix this, and it's HBO's own damned fault for not being more clear about the TV continuity character relationships. Pay Attention.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:01, September 24, 2014 (UTC) No ridiculous delusion of power excuses your blatant unprofessionalism as an administrator. I have never seen anything like this, let alone in a platform built for and supported by volunteers. Abuse your powers as you wish inside the wiki, but you better not harass me outside of its confines ever again. I graciously changed my Tumblr's name to please you, even though you were being anything but gracious or even remotely civil. But now you have crossed a moral line, and you are extremely close to crossing a legal one. No, I am afraid you are in no place to continue using my personal lifestyle as a form of insult or admonition —and more importantly, you have no right to harass me with my private entertainment, which has absolutely nothing to do with this. The thing is, in stark contrast to yourself, I do not depend on this wiki for my sense of self-worth. As every other sane person here, I am a volunteer editor in my free time. This means I do not need to stand for this, so I will not suffer any more ridiculous bullying or harassment from the likes of you. I hope you change your ways, not only because your shockingly unprofessional behavior disrupts any possible sense of community but also because you have earned and will continue to earn the dislike of many. Dislike, not hate —nobody but you cares about this wiki enough to muster the will to "hate" because of it. Most people have better things to do with their time. You have lost yet another productive editor, again only because you could not bother to try and behave like a functioning adult, and instead used this platform as your own childish power trip. Maybe you should start wondering if it is not everyone around you who is wrong. Maybe it is you. Maybe this wiki would function a hundred times more efficiently and with happier editors if you were nowhere in sight. But I very much doubt you will realize this, let alone admit to it. After all, you would never abandon your ridiculous "dominion" so easily. Goodbye, and grow up. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:17, September 24, 2014 (UTC) You crossed a line. No ridiculous delusion of power excuses your blatant unprofessionalism as an administrator, that everyone has seen many times and in this case you can see in my own "User talk" page . I have never seen anything like this, let alone in a platform built for and supported by volunteers. Abuse your powers as you wish inside the wiki, but you better not harass me outside of its confines ever again. I graciously changed my Tumblr's name to please you, even though you were being anything but gracious or even remotely civil. But now you have crossed a moral line, and you are extremely close to crossing a legal one. No, I am afraid you are in no place to continue using my personal lifestyle as a form of insult or admonition —and more importantly, you have no right to harass me with my private entertainment, which has absolutely nothing to do with this. The thing is, in stark contrast to yourself, I do not depend on this wiki for my sense of self-worth. As every other sane person here, I am a volunteer editor in my free time. This means I do not need to stand for this, so I will not suffer any more ridiculous bullying or harassment from the likes of you. I hope you change your ways, not only because your shockingly unprofessional behavior disrupts any possible sense of community but also because you have earned and will continue to earn the dislike of many. Dislike, not hate —nobody but you cares about this wiki enough to muster the will to "hate" because of it. Most people have better things to do with their time. You have lost yet another productive editor, again only because you could not bother to try and behave like a functioning adult, and instead used this platform as your own childish power trip. Maybe you should start wondering if it is not everyone around you who is wrong. Maybe it is you. Maybe this wiki would function a hundred times more efficiently and with happier editors if you were nowhere in sight. But I very much doubt you will realize this, let alone admit to it. After all, you would never abandon your ridiculous "dominion" so easily. Goodbye, and grow up. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:18, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Which is more? Five disunited forces or one smaller but united force? You have been causing more problems than you solve. First, there was a time when people would be humiliated for publicly maintaining porn blogs, using the same screename as elsewhere. This was unprofessionalism. And the thought occurred that you should be apologizing for this, not me apologizing to you. I'm worried that sort of behavior might eventually scare off female editors, and wikis already have gender imbalance problems. Second, it's your own fault for not paying attention to Season 5 casting info policy which we discussed weeks ago. Third, you've been running roughshod over the wiki for a while and it is time to rein you in. Meaning specifically, Fourth: actually fill out in full the actor and character pages you have created recently, instead of leaving them as half finished work for others to follow. When I said "drop what you're doing and finish this immediately", I meant that as a literal order: if you do not I will give you a warning ban. You need to follow basic directions. This is your only warning.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:23, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I gave you a direct order to drop what you were doing and fill out the actor pages you left half finished. I said this was your only warning. You ignored the warning, and instead have been adding small fixes to the "in the books" sections. I'm giving you a one week temporary warning ban for this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:41, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Serial commas Use serial commas. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Season_5?diff=162398&oldid=162397 "Regular directors Neil Marshall, Alex Graves, Alik Sakharov and Michelle MacLaren will not be returning for Season 5." This sentence is meaningless. "Sakharov and MacLaren" are not a conceptual unit like "Benioff and Weiss". Graves, Sakharov, (comma) and MacLaren.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:30, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I realize I've been annoyed with you a few times and I'm sorry about that. You couldn't have been aware of this but for the weeks between when Season 4 ended and early October, I was getting increasingly annoyed at Werthead, leading up to the big fight we had three weeks ago. I was taking out my frustrations on minor points with you. I hope that in hindsight that makes more sense, I was walking around being angry about other matters. But that's over now and time to focus on Season 5.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, November 5, 2014 (UTC) No worries. My response was also too explosive. I apologize for that. And yeah, now to wait for Season 5, huh? Big news come almost every week. BTW, I standardised the order of the sections in each of the episodes from all seasons (using the seasons 3 and 4 order), and added the seasons 3&4 style "In the books" section in the episodes from the first two seasons. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 20:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for re-correcting the edit I made on Bronn's page about him being a recurring character in the first season. 01:29, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Sebahed Image uploads Hey, just a quick note about uploading images: All images from Game of Thrones need to be tagged with "HBOImage" enclosed with 22:25, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::No, to both. Is their relation mentioned in AFFC? —ArticXiongmao (talk) 22:57, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ...Damn it. Well Shireen didn't have that many scenes in AFFC. Maybe the Viewer's Guide will make some mention of it, I don't know.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:30, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Mossador's page There appears to be something wrong with Mossador's primary page photo. You uploaded a better version of my picture, yet the profile only shows my version of the photo. And it appears to be way to big (vertically). Can you manage to fix it? :/--Sebahed (talk) 22:23, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Jaime/Cersei User talk:ArticXiongmao/Jaime/Cersei scene Indira Varma You misrepresented me when you said that I was deleting her other roles. I was not doing any such thing. All I did was to place Torchwood above her other roles. I was simply rectify her Torchwood work which people neglected to mention before. 00:12, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Prostitutes from High Sparrow Turns out the prostitute characters from High Sparrow have recurred in the past and will recur next episode; need to sort out recurring character casting; see talk page on "High Sparrow" and continue discussion there, I have some links; please cite the ones you identified with links, etc.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:38, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Images Please try and remember to add the licensing template when uploading new images. Images that are property of HBO need to be tagged as "HBOImage".--Ser Patrek (talk) 05:24, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Editing Vandalized articles If you see vandalism in a page you're about to edit (like the "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" article) please be so kind as to eliminate the traces of vandalism.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:26, May 18, 2015 (UTC) House Forrester Hai! i just wanted to leave a request about putting House Forrester as one of the combatants in The War Of The Five Kings page. They are sworn to House Glover and helped House Stark alot. Have a nice weekend. Bad news http://watchersonthewall.com/game-of-thrones-season-6-spain-scouting-shifts-from-navarre-to-almeria/ --The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:14, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I planned on visiting the set, if they filmed in Navarra. Now... Nope, I'm not gonna go "as south as south goes", hehe. So yeah, bad news for me. But it doesn't really matter overall, right? We don't even know what they want to film. Dothraki Sea or Red Mountains are my best guesses. I love Bardenas, though. Has a kind of otherwordly feeling that few places have (Almería certainly doesn't.) But maybe they aren't looking for that, anyway. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 00:34, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Clegane Check the ser gregor talk page i replied 19:11, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Sir? So many edits and you write "Sir" instead of "Ser"?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:52, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Oops. Still, does that merit commenting it here? It was just a typo ;) —ArticXiongmao (talk) 16:54, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Sand Snakes fight Thank you for removing those parts from the "Sand Snakes fight" section that you did; in hindsight they were a bit of a reach, and straying off-topic.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:53, June 30, 2015 (UTC) They included perfeclty fine information, it just didn't belong in a section dedicated to the infamous Sand Snake fight. I see you have distributed the deleted parts to more appropriate places. Good idea. Should've done that myself, honestly. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 23:56, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Temporary ban You have been temporarily suspended from editing this wiki for uncivil behavior (insulting language). Being civil or not is not dependent on the encyclopedic level of certain articles, articles can be improved and tweaked without resorting to insults or posturing.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:07, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I insulted a guy who does not abide by any wiki rule in his writing, and constantly insults and harasses other users. I've been informed that other Wiki users are building a list of all the many, many times that The Dragon Demands has insulted them, among other transgressions. For example, he outright stalked me through my username (why was he trying to find things about me? Answer me that) and harassed and shamed me into changing the address of my personal, private —not advertised anywhere AT ALL— Tumblr for explicit content, because, since it shared a name with my username here, it's "unprofessional" (even thought it didn't have anything to do with this wiki and being a volunteer editor is not a profession.) Later he used this issue (in which I was the victim) to continue to shame me, with gems like: "Were you too busy updating your pornography Tumblr to bother to check any of the Talk pages in which we already discussed this weeks ago?" In what world is that acceptable? Why the hell hasn't HE been banned a thousand times over? Oh, he's an administrator. What a surprise. Shameless. Absolutely shameless. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 11:49, August 25, 2015 (UTC)